Dead or alive X
by jannbusa
Summary: this story is a cross over between Dead or alive and final fantasy X but it is not like dead fantasy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about a cross over between dead or alive and final fantasy x

This is a story about a cross over between dead or alive and final fantasy x. like dead fantasy but no tekken or kingdom hearts.

REVIEW to get a second chapter but only IF U LIKE IT! Or to help me to make it better.

Thenk u enjoy.

&

Kasumi ran threw a forbidden temple of china. It was said to bring back the power of different worlds and she accidentally used her flower peddle jutsu and one of the pedals landed on a tomb of the forbidden soul making the temple start to glow. Kasumi ran as she got closer to the giant front doors seeing the light shine inside.

Suddenly a flash of light bursted threw the entire temple. Kasumi was forced to stop by the exit steps as the light forced her to close her eyes. When the light was gone she looked in front of her. She saw nothing till suddenly Rikku and Tidus bursted out of another light. The two stood by each other looking around but then saw Kasumi.

Tidus quickly reacted as he pulled out his sword pointing it at Kasumi. Rikku followed his lead as she pulled out a grenade clutching it into her hand. Kasumi pulled out her kunai knife as she clutched it into her hand.

They stood there looking at each other as suddenly Rikku pulled the pin throwing the grenade at Kasumi! Kasumi quickly pointed her hands out making a hand sign as she disappeared leaving pedals as the grenade exploded! Kasumi appeared behind Rikku as she grabbed the back of her neck as she used the flower pedal jutsu as she appeared high into the air! She let go of Rikku as she teleported back to the ground. Rikku smashed into the ground bye Tidus as suddenly Kasumi came from behind him kicking his back! Tidus stepped forward as he flew his sword backwards! Kasumi barely ducked under it as she then blocked another swipe with her kunai! Rikku jumped up as she pulled out the two blades on her sleeves as she punched for Kasumi! Kasumi jumped back as Tidus jumped for her flying his sword down to her! Kasumi jumped to the side as the sword dug into the ground. Rikku jumped from behind her punching her two blades into her back! Kasumi flew forward in pain as Tidus did an ariel jumping for her! Kasumi looked up as she did a back roll barely dodging as Rikku kicked into her face! Kasumi flew up smacking into the ground on her back! Rikku threw another grenade pulling off the pin.

The grenade reached Kasumi as suddenly Leifang ran from behind her kicking the grenade away with her high heels. The grenade flew behind Rikku and Tidus exploding as one of the poles holding up the temple exploded. Leifang got into a kung fu fighting pose as Kasumi jumped to her side pulling out her kunai knife.

Rikku and Tidus got into a fighting pose two. The two stared at each other angrily as suddenly Kasumi jumped forward kicking into Tidus's face! Rikku pulled out another grenade throwing it at Leifang! Leifang jumped forward barely dodging as she bent down kicking her high heels up into Rikku's face! Rikku stepped back in pain as Kasumi reached her arm spinning around throwing Rikku at Tidus! The two fell to the ground. Leifang ran up to them as she flew a high kick forcing her dress up as she then smacked her heel down to Rikku and Tidus. The two rolled away barely dodging as Tidus jumped to his feet. Leifang jumped into the air spinning around flying both feet into Tidus's stomach! Tidus flew back as Rikku jumped in front of him punching her blades up to Leifang! Leifang barely dodged back wards as Kasumi appeared in front of her with her flower pedals as she jumped forward punching into Rikku's face! Rikku flew back as she barely grabbed a grenade pulling the pin as she was thrown away!

Tidus and Rikku lay together in pain as Kasumi and Leifang looked at them smiling at their victory. Kasumi then noticed the grenade! She screamed as she made the hand sign but the grenade exploded! The two where flown back smacking into one of the poles! Tidus did a back flip as he stabbed his sword forward for Leifang! Leifang barely ducked as Tidus then pulled his sword out of the pole kicking Leifang's face! Leifang flew back landing on her back as Rikku jumped in front of her! She punched into her gut! Kasumi appeared behind Tidus as he swiped behind her but she then appeared over him! He then glanced above him flying his sword up as she appeared in front of him kicking into his stomach! He flew back hitting into Rikku as the two rolled away!

The both flew onto the top of the steps as Kasumi and Leifang ran to them! Kasumi and Leifang reached the bottom of the steps jumping up to Tidus and Rikku! Tidus and Rikku jumped off the top of the steps as Leifang and Kasumi's feet dug into the steps. Rikku and Tidus stood at the top pulling out there weapons in defense! Suddenly lightning struck inside the temple inches away from Kasumi and Leifang! The two stepped back in fear!

Suddenly ice formed into the air as lightning and fire and water striked every where around it. A mysterious shape flowed down to the ground. It reached into the bottom of the ground in front of Rikku and Tidus. The elements shifted away as Lulu appeared out of the cloud of elements as Tidus and Rikku waved in happiness. Lulu looked at her friends as she smiled pointing one finger up saying wait. She turned around to Kasumi and Leifang as she let go of the doll in her hands. It was the small knight weapon. Leifang and the doll both raised their hands up as lightning struck down from the ground wrapping around Lulu. The lightning struck down to all of the belts on her dress as all of them fell onto the ground leaving Lulu's feet ready to kick. She looked down at the lightning guiding it with her hands as she swayed it around. She then looked up at Kasumi and Leifang smiling as she suddenly jumped forward throwing the lightning at them! The lightning smacked into Leifang's face as she flew back hitting into one of the poles. Lulu held out her hand as the knight doll jumped forward for Leifang!

Leifang looked at the doll as she ducked as the knights sword dug into the pole cracking it! Leifang looked up at the doll as she grabbed it throwing it back to Lulu. Lulu ducked under the doll quickly catching it as she then snapped her hand forward as Fire blasted out of it! Leifang jumped up as the fire dug into the pole! She landed on the ground as Kasumi appeared in front of her as she grabbed her arm teleporting away! The pole was melted as it fell to the ground. Leifang and Kasumi appeared behind Lulu as Leifang kicked into Lulu's back! Lulu flew forward as Rikku jumped forward punching her blades into Leifang's leg as she then did a back flip kicking Leifang into the air. Kasumi did her hand sign as suddenly Tidus punched his sword across her face as she flew back! Kasumi landed at Lulu's feet as Lulu lifted up her foot kicking it into the ground as Kasumi barely dodged! Lulu then clenched her fists punching into Kasumi's face! Kasumi flew back as Lulu then raised up her hands throwing them down as water flooded out of the giant doors running for Kasumi! Kasumi jumped back dodging as Rikku kicked into her back throwing her into the water!

The water kept flooding in as water reached around the ground going over the steps! Leifang and Kasumi where forced into the water as Rikku and Tidus swam to the top. They reached the top of the water as Lulu appeared over them on top of an ice panel. She grabbed Tidus pulling him up as she then picked Rikku up.

The three where on top of the water as suddenly Kasumi and Leifang appeared over them with flower pedals! Leifang kicked her foot into Lulu's face as Lulu flew off of the ice panel quickly making another one where she stood! Leifang jumped for her as Tidus then punched his sword handle into her back throwing her into the water! Tidus dove into the water after her. Leifang started swimming up to the top of the water as Tidus used his blitzball swimming speed slashing his sword into Leifang!

Leifang flew back in pain spinning in the water as suddenly Tidus swam under her kicking his booted foot into her back throwing her up as he appeared over her gripping onto her hand as he threw her over water! Leifang was thrown out of the water flying into the air. Tidus dove out of the water as he did a back flip threw the air kicking his feet into Leifang's side! Leifang flew back as Lulu suddenly punched into her side as she then punched her hands into the air as water pushed out smashing into her throwing her up higher into the air! Leifang landed on one of the beams that where sideways connecting the beams. Suddenly Rikku jumped up landing in front of her! She jumped up kicking into her face as Leifang fell off the beam! Rikku looked down at her as suddenly Kasumi appeared behind her!

Rikku looked behind her as she suddenly kicked her foot behind her as Kasumi grabbed it in her hands! Kasumi threw it up forcing Rikku to do a front flip! Rikku landed glancing over the edge as she then wobbled in fear of falling! Kasumi grabbed her arm about to throw her forward as suddenly water flew around Lulu throwing her up into the air! Lulu landed on the beams as she threw her hands forward as water flowed out of her hands punching into Kasumi's back! Kasumi flew forward with Rikku! Lulu ran forward as she pulled her arms around as water threw out of the pond catching Rikku throwing her back up to the beams!

The two stood around as suddenly Kasumi appeared behind them with Leifang in her hands! Suddenly Tidus jumped by Lulu and Rikku. Rikku and Tidus ran forward as Tidus flung his sword for Leifang's feet! Leifang did a front flip dodging as Rikku pushed her arm out blocking Leifang's way as she flew down to the beams! Tidus flew his sword for Kasumi as Kasumi dodged punching into Tidus's face! Tidus stepped back as Rikku jumped over him kicking her face!

Leifang ran for Lulu as Lulu then raised her arm with an angry face as she then flew her arm forward as all of the water flew out of the pond raising up to the beams! The water splashed over her smacking into Leifang as suddenly the water pushed into everyone even Lulu! They all flew off of the beams as the water flew threw the wall! The temple was crushed as all of them splashed onto the edge of a cliff right next to the temple! Lulu then jumped up with Rikku and Tidus.

The three ran for Kasumi and Leifang getting closer as suddenly leaf pedals flowed threw the air as suddenly Hasyabusa appeared out of the air punching Lulu away and kicking both his feet into Tidus and Rikku throwing them back!

The three landed on the ground as Leifang and Kasumi stood up behind him. Lulu jumped up as did Tidus and Rikku. The three got into a fighting pose! Kasumi, Leifang and Hayabusa did the same.

&

I like this story but review it if u like it or want it to be better give me help I still need it. Thank u don't forget r&r


	2. Chapter 2 Sin!

Thanks for the review for the first chapter and as I told heres the second chapter

Thanks for the review for the first chapter and as I told heres the second chapter. Enjoy.

Sdfja;sdflkja;sldifkja;lsigdha;oicnpoaiwehfpaurbvaqui9aeopivnac9qreoinqoinvqoiimcivno

Hayabusa Leifang and Kasumi stood on the edge of the cliff staring out at Rikku Tidus and Lulu. Rikku suddenly pulled a grenade as she pulled the pin throwing it towards them! The grenade skidded to the ground in front of them as it suddenly exploded! Kasumi and Hayabusa used their ninjutsu as they both appeared in front of the explosion as Leifang hit the explosion as she flowed threw the air gliding into the air! Tidus suddenly jumped up as he reached to her side as he threw his sword down! Leifang took the swipe as she flew away as her body smacked into the smoke hidden behind the grenade.

Hayabusa and Kasumi looked back at their friend. Hayabusa quickly ran into the smoke as Kasumi started to follow. Kasumi got close to the smoke as suddenly ice flew threw the ground as it wrapped around her feet. She quickly turned her glance looking back as she saw Lulu holding out her hand as Rikku stood behind her. Lulu smiled as Rikku quickly ran in front of her heading towards Kasumi. Lulu quickly made water out of thin air as she threw it to Kasumi! The water smashed into Kasumi's arms as she froze them as Kasumi stood still!

Rikku reached to Kasumi as she pulled out another grenade. She pulled out the pin as the grenade fell in front of Kasumi as Rikku jumped over her body as she ran into the fading smoke! The grenade exploded as Kasumi flew out of the ice as she smacked her body into the fading smoke.

Kasumi looked up as she saw Rikku. She gripped onto Rikku's shoulders as she spun for a circle as she threw Rikku out of the smoke. The smoke quickly faded as Rikku appeared over the cliff falling threw the air. Kasumi quickly used her ninjutsu as she disappeared in flower pedals as she appeared behind Rikku. She kicked into her back as she then spun into a front flip kicking to her head throwing her down threw the air! Rikku disappeared off the edge of the cliff as Kasumi dove after her. "Lulu! We have to help Rikku!" Tidus dove off the edge after his friend as Leifang and Hayabusa dove after them. Lulu ran to the edge as she looked down from the cliff and without thinking dove after them.

Rikku glided threw the air as down the cliff there where trees that where mistakenly growing off the side of the cliff as they all reached out to the air sideways dangling their leaves down the cliff. Rikku suddenly smacked into the branch as her body slid off the edge down the cliff! Kasumi quickly hit the branch as she did a front flip off the edge diving after Rikku. Leifang landed on the branch as suddenly Tidus came over her kicking her face as she flew off the edge crashing threw a group of leafs in the tree! Tidus came after her as he smacked the handle of his sword into her face as Leifang flew away smacking into a tree as Tidus quickly dived down the edge. Hayabusa landed on a branch as he dived after Tidus. Lulu quickly hit the branches as she threw a hand forward as some fire flew out of her hand at Leifang hitting her straight in the face as Lulu dived down as Leifang slid off the edge after them.

Rikku quickly spun in the air as she landed straight on the branch as she looked up seeing Kasumi dive for her! Rikku quickly jumped away closer to the top of the tree as Kasumi pulled out her kunai as she flew threw the tree snapping saw dust every where! Rikku covered her eyes blocking the saw dust as suddenly she noticed the tree was falling down! Rikku bent down as she gripped onto the tree as it suddenly fell threw the air down the cliff!

Tidus yelled in fear as his body smacked into the falling stump! Rikku quickly heard him come as she spun her body over the edge to look at him.

"Tidus! Use haste!" Rikku shouted as Tidus smiled never thinking of her words.

Lulu punched into Hayabusa's face as he suddenly gripped onto her fists throwing her down the cliff as she hit the stump Rikku and Tidus where on. Tidus quickly threw his arm forward as a clock sign spiraled over all three of them. Lulu smiled as she looked up seeing Hayabusa as she dove off the stump with great speed. Tidus jumped after her as Rikku quickly dove down from the stump after Kasumi. All of their bodies blurred threw the air as Kasumi quickly did a front flip as she landed on one of the trees.

Rikku suddenly appeared on the tree as she jolted forward to fast for Kasumi to see! She threw her fists forward as Kasumi jumped back dodging as Rikku suddenly kicked into her face throwing her into the middle off the air out of the grasps of the green trees. Rikku pulled out two grenades as she threw them forward! The grenades exploded onto Kasumi as she flew farther away. Rikku then jumped of the tree as she gripped onto Kasumi's arm using her speed throwing her back to the trees as Kasumi crashed into the falling stump as the force smacked into the rocks! Rikku then did a bunch of front flips landing back on the trees as Leifang suddenly smacked onto the stump in front of Rikku.

Tidus quickly flew down as his body did almost thousands of front flips as he jerked to a stop as he threw his sword down to Leifang! Leifang screamed in pain as the tree snapped in two as all three fell threw the air.

Lulu gripped onto a tree as she jumped on top of it looking back at Hayabusa. Lulu quickly flew one hand forward as suddenly a huge group of ice daggers flew for Hayabusa! Hayabusa used his jutsu as he suddenly appeared over Lulu but Lulu quickly threw her arm up as suddenly all 4 elements reached out of her hands crashing into him! Hayabusa fell down from the tree as Lulu jumped down after him.

Rikku jumped over every tree dodging Kasumi's kunai's as they dug into the trees behind her. Rikku landed on one and without thinking she dove down from it but there where no more tree's! Rikku screamed as she turned her body around as she smacked into the sand! Rikku coughed for a while as Kasumi suddenly landed next to her gripping onto her shoulders as she threw Rikku around as Rikku smacked on the shore line of a raging river behind her as the water rushed threw her hair. Kasumi ran up to her as suddenly Lulu crashed into her! They both fell onto the sand as Hayabusa Tidus and Leifang all hit the sand! Leifang quickly jumped up to her feet as she ran to Tidus as Tidus barely got to all 4's as she suddenly flashed a high kick throwing Tidus back! Tidus flew back as Leifang ran after him. Rikku slowly got up to her feet as she saw Leifang punch into Tidus's face as he was thrown back smashing into Rikku! They where both thrown back into the water! Tidus and Rikku both did a quick back flip as they quickly landed on two pointy rocks with the raging water under them. Rikku bent down gripping onto the rock to not fall off. Leifang quickly jumped up to them as she threw a punch for Tidus but Tidus quickly jumped back as he landed onto a rock as Leifang jumped for him clenching her fists! She smacked her fists into Tidus's face as he was thrown back into a rock! Rikku looked back at her friend as she jumped forward after them! Leifang quickly jumped forward as Rikku was in thin air suddenly Hayabusa appeared in front of her as he kicked both feet into her stomach as he was thrown back as Rikku was smacked back! Rikku smacked into a rock as Hayabusa swiftly landed onto a rock. He then quickly looked tot eh side as he disappeared into leafs as water splashed where he was! Lulu suddenly landed onto the rock where he stood as she looked up at him. Kasumi suddenly appeared in front of her as she kicked a foot forward.

Lulu threw water out of the river as she quickly froze it as Kasumi kicked into the ice wall! She couldn't get her foot threw it as she jumped back off of the wall. Rikku quickly kicked into Hayabusa's stomach jumping off him as she then passed Kasumi throwing a grenade for her! Kasumi glanced at the grenade as it exploded right in front of her as she was thrown back! She smacked into a rock as Tidus looked down at her as he quickly smashed his heel down! Kasumi quickly ducked over the kick as she then threw her foot back smashing it into Tidus's side! Suddenly the water started to rock higher then usually starting to go over the rocks.

Everyone saw the dangers of the water as they all quickly jumped off the water. They all landed on the sand as Kasumi landed she quickly disappeared as she quickly appeared in front of Lulu as she threw a punch into her face throwing her back! Lulu smacked into the sand as suddenly the water splashed into the air! They where all forced to look up at the giant splash as suddenly Sin's fin appeared out of the water! Rikku screamed as Lulu gasped as Tidus stepped back in fear. Hayabusa Kasumi and Leifang all looked up at the giant fish fin confused. Tidus and Lulu ran away as Rikku slowly followed them as she threw a grenade at sin! The grenade exploded as Rikku jolted after her friends. Kasumi Hayabusa and Leifang just looked confused as suddenly all of the monsters dashed out of Sin's fin Kasumi Hayabusa and Leifang saw them coming as Kasumi suddenly disappeared as Leifang did a quick front flip over a monster that was diving for her as Hayabusa smartly started to follow Lulu Rikku and Tidus. Leifang dodged one monster as she smacked a kick into the next one! She then glanced back at Hayabusa as she quickly followed after them! They all ran down the beach as suddenly Kasumi appeared in the sky as she fell to her friend's side jolting by their sides as the monsters smacked into the sand behind them quickly unfolding their wings as they raced after the 6!

"What the hell is that!?" Kasumi shouted to Leifang as a monster touched her foot! Kasumi screamed as she spun around kicking the monster away!

"I don't know." Leifang shouted back.

"I'm going to find out." Kasumi told as she quickly did her hand sign as she suddenly appeared in front of Rikku! She slowed her paste as she reached to their sides. "What is that?" She ordered Rikku to tell.

"That's sin." Rikku told as she pulled out another grenade as she quickly turned around throwing her grenade away! It hit a monster as it exploded throwing two more monsters to fly away.

"What's sin?" Kasumi asked as she pulled out her kunai as she turned around as Hayabusa Leifang dashed past her as she sliced her kunai threw a monster as she then disappeared back to Rikku's side.

"He's a monster! No more questions just get you're ass away from it." Rikku told as they all past a rock to another side of the river. They all jerked to a stop as suddenly another fin appeared out of the water! Rikku jerked to a stop as everyone else did! Rikku looked around seeing more monsters getting closer to them! Rikku then quickly gripped to different grenades as she quickly slashed one open putting a piece of the other grenade inside the other one!

"Close you're eyes!" Rikku shouted as she threw it for the monsters behind them! Everyone swiftly covered there eyes as the grenade scitted threw the ground as it jerked to stop as it exploded smoke at the monsters making them blind! She then turned around looking at the monsters behind them as Lulu then quickly threw her arm up throwing it down as a storm of lightning flew down from the sky! The lightning smashed into the monsters and scaring the other ones! Kasumi then quickly gripped onto Leifang and Hayabusa as all three suddenly disappeared in flower pedals! Tidus glanced behind him seeing them disappear!

"Great! Now we're screwed over!" Tidus shouted as Kasumi suddenly appeared behind him as she touched his back then turned around gripping onto Lulu's shoulder as those three disappeared. Rikku glanced behind her seeing the flower pedals! She then saw a monster dash threw the pedals! Rikku used her blades on her sleeve as she stabbed it into the monster as she threw him away! She then pulled out a grenade throwing it to him!

She glanced behind her as a monster jumped for her! Rikku screamed as she jumped onto her back kicking into the monster! She then jumped to her feet as suddenly a different monster quickly slashed poison onto his claw as he suddenly slashed it into Rikku's leg! Rikku groaned in pain as she fell to the ground as she quickly looked back at the monster as she pulled out a grenade throwing it at him! The grenade exploded the monster away as suddenly Kasumi appeared over her! Kasumi looked down at Rikku as she bent down wrapping her arm around Rikku's neck pulling her up. Rikku leaned on Kasumi as they both looked up at sin who was pulling out a ray!

Suddenly an explosion flew out of sin! Kasumi jolted up as Rikku nearly fainted as suddenly both of them disappeared as the explosion flew paste them as all of their flower pedals suddenly fried in the explosion!

thanks for the review I hope you liked this story review to get a third chapter.

Oh and sneek peek the next chapter wakka yuna and Auron come in.


	3. Chapter 3 Yuna Auron Wakka

Thanks for the reviews but please check out my other story's like D

Thanks for the reviews but please check out my other story's like D.O.A. dirty dancing or Hitomi's assassination. But please enjoy.

A;lksjdfah;kjsdfjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Yuna suddenly appeared on the cliff in her pillar off light. She was standing on the wet dirt as she looked a little confused wondering what happened but she then looked behind her and saw the almost destroyed temple. Yuna raised an eyebrow looking down at the broken tree's. Suddenly Wakka appeared in the light behind her. Yuna jumped looking at with wide eyes but slowly pulled them back to normal size.

"Where are we?" Wakka asked as Yuna just raised her shoulders. "But I think Tidus Rikku and Lulu got here." Yuna told looking at the wet ground. "How can you tell?" Wakka asked. Yuna pointed at the wet ground and then at a small explosion spot. "Only Rikku and Lulu could do that and look at this." Yuna told as they walked to the edge of the cliff as Yuna pointed her finger out to the broken tree's.

"That means somebody else was here yah?" Wakka asked. "Probably." Yuna told as she pulled her glance back to Wakka. Suddenly Ayane landed on the ground in front of them. Ayane pulled out her purple kunai. She pointed it out to Yuna and Wakka.

"Who are you intruders?" Ayane asked with a strong voice. "Umm yeah where are we?" Yuna asked not showing much fear. "The ancient lands in china now get out before we force you to." Ayane ordered.

"We?" Wakka asked as Hayate suddenly appeared on the ground in front of them at Ayane's side. Wakka took a protective step in front of Yuna. Hayate and Ayane stood up as a wind blew Yuna's dress and Ayane's back. "Look we don't want any harm Ya?" Wakka asked as Ayane and Hayate just looked back at them with dangerous glances. Wakka just looked back as Yuna took a step back.

"If you just leave you will not be killed." Ayane told as she pulled her kunai to her side. "Umm which way do we leave?" Yuna asked as Ayane and Hayate just thought she was using sarcasm and just got pissed off. Ayane took a quick jump into the air diving for them! Wakka quickly threw his ball as the round ball suddenly slashed blades out of it's side spinning for Ayane! Ayane quickly pulled her kunai to block. The dangerous ball fell from the ground as Wakka quickly gripped onto it as he ran forward for Hayate! Yuna quickly spun her staff around as flames started to follow it! Ayane landed on the ground starting to run after Wakka! Wakka saw her coming as he ducked under a kunai swipe. He punched into her stomach throwing her back as he glanced forward as Hayate suddenly flashed a kick into his face throwing Wakka back! Wakka landed next to Ayane as Ayane threw a kick for his knee snapping a crack out of it!

Yuna had the flames flowing threw her staff as she swiftly stopped it as the fire suddenly made a circle around her! Yuna bent down punching into the ground as suddenly Ifrit jumped out of the ground with Yuna on her back! Ifrit landed on the ground with a giant thud shaking the cliff. Ayane Hayate and Wakka all glanced back as they all saw Ifrit laying on the cliff out as he growled out fire. Y8una quickly stood up on his back as she pointed out for Ayane and Hayate! Ifrit suddenly slashed threw the ground running for them! Ayane quickly jumped into the air as she spun her kunai in her hand as it suddenly snapped into a giant purple kunai! She did a bunch of front flips as Ifrit got closer! She quickly landed on Ifrit's back swiping for Yuna! Yuna quickly pulled her staff up blocking the kunai as Ifrit suddenly jumped into the air bucking! He threw Yuna and Ayane off! Yuna and Ayane flew threw the air as suddenly Yuna crashed into the ground on her stomach! Her staff skidded out of her hands as suddenly Ayane landed next to it. Yuna looked up at the dangerous girl as suddenly Ayane kicked Yuna's staff into the air!

Yuna jumped to her feet as she gripped onto the staff. She spun it in her hands as suddenly Ayane jumped forward almost faster then Y8una could see! Yuna quickly pulled her staff forward as suddenly Ayane crashed into her staff throwing Yuna back! Ayane ran up to Yuna as suddenly a giant red paw slashed into the ground as Ayane looked up seeing Ifrit! Ifrit quickly breathed out fire in a giant roar! Ayane jumped into the air as the fire swiftly blew under her body. Ayane quickly spun her kunai around as she threw it out of her grasps! The kunai spun threw the air as it slashed down to Yuna! Yuna screamed as suddenly Wakka's ball slashed the kunai away as Wakka spun around jumping back dodging Hayate's kick!

Ayane quickly landed on the ground as she looked up as suddenly Ifrit threw his claws down! Ayane quickly jumped back dodging. She then looked up as suddenly Ifrit threw his claw into Ayane! Ayane was thrown back as she slid threw the ground as her head started to dangle over the cliff!

Hayate saw Ayane as he quickly disappeared into leafs! Ayane looked up as Ifrit took a giant breathe. The fire blasted out as Hayate suddenly appeared over Ayane as they both disappeared as the fire crashed into the earth! Wakka ran up to Yuna's side as they both looked around as Ifrit took a step in front of Yuna. They both looked around looking for Hayate and Ayane.

Suddenly a bunch of leafs flowed into the air as suddenly Hayate and Ayane appeared out of it with Christie behind them! Wakka heard there foot steps as he glanced behind him seeing the three run forward after him! Her nudged Yuna as she glanced behind her with Ifrit following her gaze. The three ran for them as Wakka ran forward. Wakka jerked to a stop as he threw his ball forward! Hayate jumped over it as the ball jumped behind them as it bounced off a rock as it flew back smacking into the back of Hayate's face! Hayate fell to the ground as Christie suddenly jumped over him. Ayane jumped over her as she spun into the air! Wakka looked up at the purple ninja as he jumped into the air after! Christie saw him coming as he got close she kicked into his stomach but before she could jump off Wakka gripped onto her foot as he spun his body around in the air. He threw his arm down as he threw Christie threw the air! Christie was being thrown down to Yuna as suddenly Ifrit jumped into the air!

Ifrit tackled his head into Christie's body throwing her back into the air as she was thrown back suddenly Wakka punched her back down! Ifrit punched her up one last time as suddenly Wakka gripped onto her back as he fell to the ground he landed swiftly on top of Christie! Christie moaned in pain as suddenly Hayate tackled into Wakka as Wakka flew threw the air! He landed next to Yuna as Yuna quickly clenched her fists on her staff as Hayate ran up to her she quickly jumped forward smacking her staff into Hayate's stomach throwing her back!

Wakka slowly stood up next to Yuna as Ifrit landed on the ground behind them. Hayate Christie and Ayane rolled to their feet looking back at Yuna and Wakka. Suddenly Auron appeared in his pillar of light next to the two as usual seeming to know what was going on. He looked behind him at Yuna.

"Yuna!" He told but Yuna got what he meant. Yuna just nodded as Wakka held out his hand. Yuna jumped onto his hand as he threw Yuna into the air. Yuna did a front flip as she quickly landed on top of what was left of the temple. She turned around to face the people as she quickly started waving her staff around as all the elements of the aeons surrounded her. Wakka looked up at her as him and Ifrit turned around to look at the deadly enemy's.

Ayane just smiled as Hayate suddenly disappeared! Wakka quickly turned around knowing where he was going! Suddenly he saw Hayate running up the wreckage. Wakka quickly jumped into the air after him! Wakka kept jumping threw the wreckage as he caught up to Hayate! He threw his ball! Hayate heard it coming as he turned around but Wakka quickly threw his ball forward! Hayate ducked under it as the ball flew over his head but bounced off the wreckage. He jumped away barely dodging it as Wakka suddenly grabbed the ball as he jumped up kicking into Hayate's face! Hayate bent to the side in pain. Wakka then gripped onto his head as eh threw him away! Hayate flew off the wreckage as he slid onto the bottom of the cliff.

Christie jumped over him as she jumped forward dodging a giant paw! Christie glanced behind her as she then glanced in front of her seeing Auron swipe his giant sword for her! Christie quickly ducked under it as she flew her high heels into Auron's stomach! Auron didn't even take a step back as he spun his sword around throwing the handle into Christie's face! Christie flew back as Hayate and Ayane jumped onto Ifrit with locked hands! They reached Ifrit's spine as Hayate threw Ayane into the air! Ayane did a back flip threw the air as Wakka saw her coming jumping into the air!

Hayate landed on Ifrit's back as suddenly Ifrit breathed in huffing fire out of his back! Hayate quickly jumped back dodging the fire as he landed on the ground Ifrit threw his paw into Hayate! Hayate flew back as he crashed into Auron wich forced Auron to the ground as Christie jumped over them both! Christie started running up the wreckage heading towards Yuna.

Ayane kicked for Wakka as Wakka jumped back dodging as he punched into her face! Ayane was thrown back! She smacked into a wreckage as Wakka threw his arm out throwing the spikey ball! Ayane slowly opened her eyes seeing the ball as she suddenly jumped up dodging as the ball slammed into the wreckage! Ayane did a back flip landing on a piece of wreckage as she got into a fighting pose looking down at Wakka! Wakka threw his ball forward as Ayane quickly bent back as the ball flew over her head! Ayane bent up as Wakka jumped into the air kicking into her stomach! Ayane was thrown back as suddenly Christie screamed!

Christie suddenly jumped over the wreckage as she did a quick ariel as fire blew into the piece of wreckage she was standing on! Christie jumped up as Wakka looked back at her as he threw his ball! Ifrit jumped over him. The ball smacked into Christie as she started to fall but Ifrit threw his paw into her throwing her back as she crashed into Ayane as they all flew down the wreckage! They all landed next to Hayate as Auron jumped back from the ninja.

Yuna was done spinning her staff as she jerked it to a stop pointing into the sky! Suddenly a blast of light flew threw the air as Ifrit jumped away from her! Yuna quickly flowed her staff back to her side as all of a sudden Shiva appeared behind her! She jumped forward into the air diving down for Hayate Ayane and Christie! Suddenly Valefore blew threw the air next to her as Bahamut flew next to her too!

Ayane Hayate and Chrsitie all looked up scared as all a sudden Ifrit jumped down in front of them as he gripped onto Auron throwing him onto his back! The three ran away into the forest as suddenly Ayane held onto Christie and Hayate! Hayate waited for the monsters to get close as he suddenly disappeared! Yuna looked up as suddenly Valefore came back for her! She jumped onto his back as they all flew into the forests!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

thanks for the reviews but yeah tell me the name of a cool aeon I didn't add and what element they are and they will be added. Thanks by.


	4. Chapter 4 mysterouse people

thanks for the review but I didn't mean a new aeon u make up I mean an aeon I havn't used cause I forgot there names

thanks for the review but I didn't mean a new aeon u make up I mean an aeon I havn't used cause I forgot there names. Os please tell me that one.

A;lkjsdfnha;sdkljfbha;ksjdbfv;ajskldbv;askjfdbg;adfjlgbalfjkdbgva;ljfdbv;akljsfbva;kjfbv

Ayane ran threw the forest with Shiva chasing after her! Ayane quickly jumped into the air jumping off a tree branch diving backwards towards Shiva! Shiva looked up stopping as suddenly Shiva threw her arms up! Ice blasted out of the earth wrapping around both of them! Shiva opened her eyes with Ayane's hand inches away rfom her face.

Shiva quickly punched her hand up throwing the piece of ice around her away as Ayane was still inside the ice! Suddenly Wakka crashed into her legs making her start to fall over. Shiva caught her feet looking up seeing Christie run for them! Shiva quickly threw her arms out to Ayane in her ice.

She spun around as the ice suddenly lifted off the ground as Shiva jerked to a stop as the ice flew over to Cristie looked up at the ice as she quickly jumped back as the ice smacked in the ground in front of her shattering away! Ayane coughed trying to grasps her breathe as Cristie looked behind her seeing Valefor jump into the sky diving down for them!

Christie freaked out as she quickly grabbed onto Ayane as they both jumped away as Valefore dove into the ground after them! Christie threw Ayane forward as she glanced forward seeing Auron Auron threw his sword for her as Ayane quickly jumped up after Christie jumped away from the sword. Ayaen jumped into the air spinning as she kicked into Auron's face throwing him away! Ayane quickly landed on the ground as Auron stepped away. Hayate Christie ran up to her side slowly leaning on each other in tiredness. Wakka Yuna Auron did the same but Shiva the icey goddess and Ifrit and Valefore and Bahamut where al standing around them! Suddenly a gaint tree stump smashed intot he ground inches away from Yuna and Wakka! Auron quickly looked up to the end of the stump seeing Bass. Bass smiled at him as suddenly Jann Lee jumped over the stump! Ayane Hayate and Christie smiled to see there friends. Suddenly Jann Lee landed on the ground punching into Yuna's stomach! Yuna was thrown back as Wakka jumped in front of her punching his ball into Jann Lee's face!

Jann Lee flew back as suddenly Bass pulled the tree stump into the air! He threw it back as it crashed into all of the final fantasy people and the aeons! They all flew back as suddenly Hayate Ayane and Christie jumped into the air after there friends! Valefore stomped his body into the ground looking up as suddenly he saw the 5 enemy's dive down for him! Valefore dove off the ground as he tackled his entire body into them as they where all thrown back!

Kasumi suddenly appeared with Rikku on her shoulder. Tidus saw Rikku as he walked up to her. "What happened?" Tidus asked.

Kasumi looked up at him. "I think she's poisoned." Kasumi told as she laid Rikku onto the bed. Tidus's eyes widened. Kasumi quickly rested her onto the bed as Rikku tightened her eyes in pain groaning! Kasumi quicklky made her hadn sign as she quickly disappeared into the bath ro9om inside her apartment. Kasumi reached into one of the cabinents. She appeared in front of Rikku again.

Kasumi quickly mashed them together into a glass as they slowly started to turn into a liquid. "Hurry up." Rikku whispered in pain.

Christie quickly jumped to the side dodging some fire! She looked p as she quickly did a front flip jumping over Shiva! She ran forward as she punched her giant kunai into Wakka's stomach! Wakka groaned in pain as he bent forward coughing in pain! Yuna suddenly ran in swiping her staff into Ayane's stomach! Ayane slid away as Yuna quickly turned to Wakka as she threw her arms up as suddenly a giant light shimmered threw the sky onto Wakka! Suddenly the blood on his shirt dried up as the cut slowly healed up.

Yuna smiled as suddenly Jann Lee kicked into her back! Yuna flew away in pain she rolled on the rocks. Auron quickly ran in front of her as he swiped his giant sword out for them! Jann Lee ducked under it as he kicked his leg up! Auron's sword flew out of his hands into the air! Auron looked at his sword fly into the air. He quickly pulled his hand out as suddenly a different sword shimmered into his hands! He smashed the handle into Jann Lee's face throwing him back.

Suddenly Bahamut flew over Auron as the giant dragon tackled into Ayane! Wakka saw the monster coming as he quickly threw Christie up into the air! Bahamut tackled into them! Suddenly Yuna looked around as suddenly Hayate appeared behind her! Yuna threw her staff for him but he quickly grasped onto it! Yuna gasped in fear as suddenly Hayate threw the staff to the side making Yuna step forward to.

Yuna smacked intot eh ground as Hyate flew his foot into the air ready to kick his foot down for her! Suddenly Wakka tackled into him!

Kasumi was done making the liuquid inside the glass as she quickly pulled it forward to Rikku. Rikku looked back rolling her eyes the poison was starting to work on her! "Oh my god!' Kasumi told as she quickly forced the green liquid into Rikku's mouth! Rikku slowly started to drink all of it but some was coming off the side of her mouth. Rikku's eyes closed, she was almost dead.

"Oh my god!" Tidus shouted as Lulu stepped forward in fear for Rikku. Kasumi quickly widened her eyes as she looked at the cut on her arm! Kasumi quickly pulled out her kunai stabbing it into the cut! She quickly pulled the kunai out as blood flowed out. Kasumi quickly wrapped her hand around it trying to get the blood out and not the poison.

Rikku's head tilted to the side as Kasumi quickly saw a glacne of purple liquid in her blood. Kasumi used her jutsu as a flower pedal pulled into her hand. She used the magical powers as she quickly threw the pedal in both hands! She shot it into Rikku's chest where her heart is. Rikku suddenly jumped up as her eyes widened! The swirls in her pupils suddenly disappeared into a normal black. Rikku started to cough bending up from the bed as Kasumi looked down at where she put the pedal and it was disappeared. Rikku quickly coughed one last time as suddenly Kasumi knew what was goon a happen jumping off the bed!

Rikku suddenly puked out all of the green liquid! Everyone groaned at the gross sight! Kasumi frowned as Rikku was done throwing up as the bed sheets where now green as where her clothes.

Yuna was thrown back as she rolled on the ground smacking into a tree! Yuna groaned as Bass ran for her! Yuna saw him coming as suddenly he pulled his shoulders out Yuna quickly slid to the side dodging as suddenly Bass smacked into the tree as it quickly started to crack! The tree started to fall down! Behind the tree was Shiva fighting against Christie! Shiva gripped onto Christie's arm as she spun under it pulling the arm behind Christie's back! Shiva then looked up seeing the tree! Shiva quickly jumped into the air kicking off Christie's body! Christie was thrown back as Shiva flew threw the air! The tree smacked into the ground as Shiva looked up as she tackled into Hayate! The two rolled away as Ayane chased after them! Ayane got close to them as Shiva jumped up but AYane kicked her leg out! Suddenly Wakka's ball smacked into her leg throwing her away! Ayane's leg hit the ground as she glanced up seeing Wakka jump over Jann Lee's kick running for her!

Suddenly a huge piece of ice wrapped around Ayane's legs and Jann Lee's also Hayate's! Shiva quickly looked around as Bass and Christie ran for her! Shiva quickly threw her arms out as ice wrapped around there bodies! Shiva then threw her arms up! All of the 5 where thrown into the air! Suddenly Ifrit jumped into the air breathing out fire! The fire crashed into the five melting the ice but throwing them threw the forest! Yuna Wakka and Auron looked at where they where falling. They all ran threw tree after tree. They all kept running with Wakka in the front. They all ran threw a few last trees as they all jerked to a stop! They all looked in front of them with Valefore Bahamut Shiva and Ifrit behind them seeing Ayane Hayate Bass Jann Lee and Christie but Seymore on the side!

Yuna gasped as suddenly all of the four aeons ran forward for him growling and screaming in anger. Seymore saw them coming as he smiled his ugly ass evil smile. He threw his gaint hands forward as suddenly all of the aeons shattered into thousand little pieces! Yuna Wakka and Auron got in there fighting poses. Ayane Christie Hayate Bass and Jann Lee all got of the ground getting into there own fighting pose looking at the new enemy and Yuna Wakka and Auron. Seymore looked at the two smiling.

;aksjdhflaksjhflaksjdfhalksjdfhlaskjdfhalksjdfhalskjdfhalskdjfhalskjdfhalskdjfhalskdjfhad

thanks for the reviews but I need another one to get the next chapter so please review if u want the next chapter.

GOODBYE ;)


	5. Chapter 5 a new maybe gaurdian

Thanks for the review and I just wanted to give a shout out for my coolest writer email friend kind of lol but hi Bret123

Thanks for the review and I just wanted to give a shout out for my coolest writer email friend kind of lol but hi Bret123. Enjoy.

Asdkjfdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Rikku stopped voughing as she looked up from the now vomit green blankets. "Sorry." She told looking up at Kasumi and everyone.

"It's okay." Kasumi told with a little frustration in her expression.

Lulu stepped forward. "Where do you guys think yuna is we need to find her." Lulu told interrupting Rikku and Kasumi. Rikku started to get out of the bed going to the bathroom.

"Yeah but where would she be?" Tidus asked. Lulu crammed her brain but couldn't think of anything. Rikku srugged her arms as she turned on the fauset washing off her arms.

"I'm going to help you guys, I want to know what try'd to kill me." Kasumi told stepping forward. Hayabusa and Leifang looked a little surprised but Tidus and Lulu just stared at her in awww.

"Kasumi what are you doing?" Hayabusa asked stepping forward placing his hand on her shoulder. Kasumi looked up at him with her twinkling eyes. "I need to do this because what try'd to kill us will not stop there. And with the power of that thing, who knows what it will do to the village, it was too close for them to be unharmed." Kasumi told as she stepped forward brushing Hayabusa's hand off her shoulder.

"What Kasumi these people where Trying to kill us a while ago!" Leifang told as Kasumi turned around looking back at her. "Howcome you aren't coming? They try'd to kill us but we would've survive that monster would have destroyed us." Kasumi told as she turned around to Lulu.

"Kasumi you dumb ass." Leifang said under her breathe. Kasumi turned her glance back to Leifang but then back to Lulu. 'Can I join you guys?" Kasumi asked. "I can take you almost anywhere you need to go." Kasumi told.

Lulu looked Kasumi straight in the eye keeping her glance as Kasumi just looked back with the same focused but intimidating expression. They stared at each other as Rikku splashed some water onto her face.

Lulu barely blinked slowly showing off her purple mascara. She slowly opened her eyes looking back at Kasumi. "You can help us find Yuna but it's her decision wether you should help us or be a guardian." Lulu told. Kasumi raised an eyebrow at the word guardian.

"Umm guardian?" Kasumi asked. "Oh my god Kasumi," Leifang told walking up to her. "Didn't you read anything at the forbidden temple?" Leifang asked. Kasumi raised an eyebrow shrugging as Leifang rolled her eyes. "Kasumi, guardians are like body gaurds but they will actually give up there life's to there summoner, Apparently her name is Yuna right?" Leifang asked looking up at Lulu. Lulu nodded once as Leifang turned back to Kasumi.

"I didn't get to read the rest then as usual you where looking for a fight." Leifang told. "So are you sure you want to do this?" Leifang asked. Kasumi wondered for a while but she always thought she was stronger then she was wich was why she was the best of nin jutsu.

"Yes." Kasumi told looking back at Lulu. Lulu nodded again. "Then im coming too." Hayabusa told stepping forward. Kasumi turned around to Hayabusa. "No I'm going on my own." Kasumi told. "Yeah but Hayate still told me to watch you so you won't get killed I plan to obey that trust." Hayabusa told with a seriouse face.

"Yeah also so you can suck her face." Leifang told stepping forward. "I'm coming to, Kasumi needs some boy free time." Leifang told. "So I guess we're all going." Lefiang told grabbing both there shoulders smiling.

Rikku walked out of the bath room. "Yeah well umm I need new clothes." Rikku told pulling her shirt out as the throw up clinged onto it. "Yeah you all kind of do." Leifang told.

"What why?" Tidus asked. Leifang turned around to look at him. "Yeah umm no straight guys where clothes like that." Leifang told pointing at his tiny shirt and giant gloves. Tidus looked back at her angrily. "What?" Tidus asked.

"The only guys I know that dress like that is Zack and Jann Lee, and they are not verry good role models." Leifang told winking at him. "Okay then we'll get new clothes but we'll need some of you'rs till then." Lulu told.

"You both can use some of my robes till we get you guys clothes." Kasumi told pointing at her room. "And you can use my clothes till you buy some new ones." Hayabusa told.

The three people walked into there rooms. After a while Rikku walked out in Kasumi's small black top with a tiny black miniskirt with high black boots and Xbox written on her underwear. Lulu then walked out in Kasumi's Red roes showing off her legs and chest. Then Tidus walked out in Hayabusa's ninja robes with some strange fighting gloves.

"Okay then let's get you guys clothes." Leifang told with optimism.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Thanks for reading hope you like it. Please review if u want another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 the beggening of a war

Thanks for the reviews sorry kasumi sonething something but I am not changing you're idas

Thanks for the reviews sorry kasumi sonething something but I am not changing you're idas!! I did not even know you're story existed but how r our storys the same? Please review but I write a lot of miscs so deal with it.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Yuna Auron and Wakka where laying on the ground barely breathing. Seymore stood over them somehow he found a way to convince Ayane, Hayate, Christie, Jann Lee and Bass stood behind him smiling. "Foolish Yuna you cannot kill an immortal." He told with an evil smile.

Seymour then turned around to face his new friends but workers. "Kasumi has made the strongest of different worlds to come here, The only way they can be defeated is to kill her herself." Seymour told holding up a picture of Kasumi. Ayane smiled with revenge. Hayate looked a little confused as did everyone else.

"Sweet. I'm on it." Ayane told as she suddenly jumped into the air dashing threw tree after tree. Seymour then turned around to the rest of the people. "I need you to seek out the people from the other worlds and annihilate them as quick as possible." Seymoure told.

Hayate nodded as he suddenly ran the other direction. "okay." Bass told as he started running in a different direction as did Jann Lee.

Suddenly on a forbidden temple in Alaska suddenly Tiffa appeared out of nowher but some light. She looked confused looking around as suddenly Cloud appeared behind her with Vinson behind him. They all looked at each other kind of confused.

ON another forbidden temple in China suddenly appearedXiaoyu Raven Tanya and a panda appeared out of a pillar of light. They all looked confused looking at the giant mountains surrounding them.

In another forbidden temple in Australia suddenly appeared Sora holding his key blade. He looked at the hot desert sun when suddenly Riku and Kairi appeared behind him with Goofy. They all smiled at each other but then changed back to confusion seeing the hjot desert laid out in front of them.

Rikku Lulu and Tidus where walking with Kasumi Hayabusa and Leifang down the escalators at a mall. Rikku laughed at something Tidus said as she saw some guys give her some verry long glances. Rikku smiled as she moved her bangs out of her hands starting to blush. She then reached the top of the escalator. Rikku stumbled off of it not aware of the top thingy on the ground. "Wow watch you'reself." Kasumi said smiling as she stepped off.

Rikku laughed. "Okay heres some money." Leifang told handing Lulu and Rikku some money. "You two can come with me and I'll show you some sotres with helluh cute clothes." Leifang told. "Kasumi Hayabusa you guys probably have enough money for him so you guys can go together meet back here at 7 tonight." Leifang told as she grabbed Rikku and lulu's shoulders pulling them along.

Kasumi then turned around to Hayabusa and Tidus. "Okay let's rock." Kasumi said. "Tidus right?" Kasumi asked. "Yeah." Tidus told. "Okay well come on." Kasumi told as she pulled both people along.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssszxsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hey thanks for reading review to get next chapter. Oh and if u didn't know who where Raven Tanya Xiaoyu and the panda there people from the game tekken.


	7. Chapter 7 the new enemy's

Thanks for the review again im sorry but I really didn't mean to copy u

Thanks for the review again im sorry but I really didn't mean to copy u. so im sorry kasumi something. But please enjoy this story.

Shout out to bret 123 I bet u been waitin to bug me about my story being short.

But enjoy

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kasumi, Tidus, and Hayabusa where walking down the mall Kasumi was carrying one bag that was filled with clothes for Tidus.

"You guys do this all the time? That doesn't seam verry fun." Tidus told.

"Oh we do not do this every day." Hayabusa told meaning every word of it.

Kasumi laughed. "Actually I do. Well not every day but I do a lot." Kasumi told smiling.

"That's fun I guess." Tidus told. He was wearing a blue shirt with a blue fiery smiley face on it with long baggy blue pants that where sagging with a cap that said punk on it.

Kasumi laughed at what he said.

"Come on we should probably find the others." Kasumi said looking at her watch. It was seven and they only bought a bag full cause Tidus didn't want anything that wasn't like his old clothes.

They where walking to the middle of the mall that had a huge clock above it with a bunch of fast food stores on the side.

Rikku, Lulu and Leifang where walking threw a store all holding bags full of clothes and shoes. Rikku walked up to the front desk. Leifang put some of the bags on the top of the counter. The employee started pulling the clothes threw the scanner.

He looked up at them. "Find everything you need?" The old lady asked.

"More actually." Leifang told.

The old lady smiled as she then looked at Rikku noting her belt and as Rikku took a step to the side. Kasumi's robes floated up showing the grenades on her belt.

The girl looked a little scared as she pulled a hand back under the counter she pushed a button underneath it that started flashing with the words security on it.

She was done scanning everything as she told Leifang the amount of money it costs. Leifang handed her the money as they all took there bags back to there sides.

"Let's go." Leifang told. She then pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as she looked at the watch. "Okay let's go back." Leifang told as they walked away from the stores.

Once they where gone the lady quickly pulled a microphone. "Security I have a terrorists she is loaded with bombs! She is located with her friends blonde and in a pony tail with a brown hair and in a braid with a black hair holding a doll." She told as suddenly Rikku, Lulu Leifang all looked at each other in curiosity.

"What's security?" Rikkua asked.

"Not a good thing!" Leifang told as they all started walking a little bit quicker.

Kasumi heard the intercom. "Oh what did Leifang do come on we have to go!" Kasumi told as they all started walking down the mall quicker. Kasumi looked down a corner seeing the big clock at the end of the hall. She smiled In relief. Suddenly Ayane jumped from behind her as she gripped onto the back of her brade spinning around as she threw her to the ground!

Kasumi screamed in pain as her body smacked to the ground! She looked up seeing Ayane. "You!" She told angrily as she suddenly disappeared into flower pedals.

Ayane looked around as she then glanced behind her as she did a front hand spring dodging Kasumi's kick! Kasumi landed on the ground as she ran forward for Ayane angrily! "Ayane!" Hayabusa told angrily as he stepped forward. Suddenly Hayate appeared in front of him! Hayabusa jerked to a stop.

'Hayate?" He asked. Hayate smile as he jumped forward kicking into his apparently X friend.

Leifang Lulu and Rikku where walking down the hall to the clock. But suddenly security gripped onto Leifang's arms. They wrapped her arms together as they did with Lulu and Rikku.

Leifang looked down in sadness like she got caught as she suddenly spun her arms around gripping onto the cop's hand! She spun his arms over her head as she forced his body to bend down! She kicked his head up as he groaned in pain she bent down grabbing her bags as she jumped up spinning around kicking down a guard that had Lulu.

Rikku pulled out a grenade as she pulled the pin she threw it to the guard as suddenly lightning struck threw the ceiling to him barely missing Rikku. Rikku jumped away once he lost his grip. They all ran down the hall away from the gaurds. One jumped up running for them as Rikku saw him she pulled out one last grenade as she jumped up spinning around she pulled the pin as she threw the grenade. It exploded as the gaurds shot back falling asleep.

Kasumi blocked Ayane's kick as she then gripped onto another but suddenly Ayane jumped up spinning another kick into Kasumi's face! Kasumi jumped back in pain dropping her foot. She rubbed her forehead as she glanced up she suddenly disappeared into flower pedals. Ayane stabbed her giant purple kunai into the ground where Kasumi was. Kasumi appeared in front of her as they both disappeared again. Kasumi appeared in the air as she spun Ayane around throwing her down to the bottom of the giant poles that where holding the clock up. Ayane smacked into the poles as she groaned out in pain. Kasumi appeared on the ground running straight for her.

Hayate jumped forward for Hayabusa throwing two ninja stars. Hayabusa quickly blocked the stars away with his kunai. Hayate ran forward as Hayabusa turned into leafs. He appeared behind his friend as he gripped onto his neck throwing him over his back. He did a front flip over his body. He landed on the ground as he ran threw the rushing crowd to help Kasumi. Hayate suddenly disappeared into leafs as he appeared in front of Hayabusa kicking him backwards as Hayabusa crashed into one of the people running away from them in the crowd.

Kasumi flipped over a pole that was sideways as she landed on it she jumped forward for Ayane. Ayane dove down for her as they both blocked each other's kunai's. Kasumi landed on the pole as she looked behind her suddenly get punched in the back! Kasumi fell down as she suddenly grabbed a pole swinging her body back up as she kicked Ayane backwards.

Rikku, Lulu, and Lei fang ran down the hall seeing the clock in front of them. Lulu saw Kasumi fighting against a mysteriouse ninja. She suddenly jerked to a stop as she threw her arm up! Water splashed out of the halls behind her! The crowad's around them screamed in fear as suddenly Rikku and Lei fang saw the flood of water rage for them! Lei fang jumped away as did Rikku. Suddnely the water splashed over them as it splashed up to the clock! Kasumi saw the water come as she jumped away. Ayane did to as suddenly the water crippled the pole. The water splashed up to Ayane she was caught bye surprise as she glanced behind her suddenly the water splashed into her throwing her back! Hayabusa grabbed onto Hayate throwing him forward as Hayate suddenly crashed into his girlfriend.

Leifang and Rikku grabbed him as they ran forward. Hayabusa ran forward with themw with Tidus ebhdin them. Kasumi jumped down to Lulu as she grabbed her they both disappeared into pedals they appeared bye there friends running away from the dangerous ninjas.

They ran out of the mall racing down the parking lot.

Tiffa, Cloud, and Vincent looked a little confused. They where walking around old china. They neared a bamboo jungle. Tiffa suddenly heard something in the jungle. She quickly snapped her head to the jungle. She narrowed her eyes to the jungle. She suddenly widened her eyes.

"Watch out! She shouted as she pushed Cloud and Vincent out of the way. Suddenly a bamboo tree shot out of the forest shot straight for her. Tiffa punched it awayas it snapped at her fists.

The bamboo slammed into the ground as suddenly Bass jumped out in front of them. Cloud pulled out his sword as he pointed it out straight to Bass. Bass smiled as suddenly A flash of light appeared over Bass as suddenly sephiroth jumped down next to Bass. Everyone took a step back in fear as Cloud was the only one to step forward pulling his sword out.

Sephiroth smiled as he jumped forward swiping his sword for Cloud! Cloud jumped back dodging as Tiffa and Vincent suddnley jumped forward. Tiffa kicked into Bass's face! He stepped back in pain as Vincent clenched his metal fists punching forward! Bass suddenly gripped onto it as he twisted the arm around his back! Tiffa formed her arms around as lightning shot out pushing Bass away!

Tiffa looked to the side as suddenly Cloud was pushed to her! Tiffa jumped out of the way as Cloud samcked into the ground. Tiffa looked up at him as as she jumped over sephiroth's sword punching into his face. He was barely pushed back as he swiped for Tiffa. Tiffa took the hit harshly as she was thrown back smacking into a bamboo tree! Vincent and Cloud where pushed back to her side.

Tiffa saw Bass and Sephiroth run forward to them Tiffa pulled her arms out as she shaded haste on everyone. The three suddenly ran forward faster then anyone could see. Tiffa kicked into Sephiroth's head as she jumped off she punched into Bass's head! Bass stepped back as suddenly Vincent became a little shoadowy thingy and tripped Bass onto his ass!

Cloud swiped for Sephiroth as Sephiroth blocked everything he threw. Tiffa got pushed back bye bass as she tripped to Cloud's side. Cloud nodded to her as suddenly Tiffa grabbed one of Cloud's giant swords. Tiffa smiled as she jumped forward for Bass smashing the handle into his stomach throwing him back! Bass stepped back in pain as Vincent jumped forward punching into his face.

Tiffa then turned around to Sephiroth as she swiped her sword. Sephiroth blocked both swords flawlessly but he didn't suspect Cloud and Tiffa to jump out of the way. Suddenly Bass crashed into Sephiroth. Cloud, Tiffa and Vincent smiled at there win. Suddenly bass jumped up as he threw a punch for Tiffa! Tiffa jumped away as suddenly Bass grabbed her sword swiping for her!

Tiffa jumped away from the swipe faster then he could see. Tiffa looked at Cloud as Cloud threw another sword. Tiffa gripped onto it as she blocked a swipe from Bass. Vincent jumped forwasd as he became his glopy red self as he jumped for Sephiroth. He took Sephiroth's sword as he jumped off he swerved it around his body. Sephiroth smiled as he grabbed another one of his swords.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I need a tekken and Kingdom hearts fan who's the main bad guy in Tekken or Kingdom hearts? Sorry but iv'e never finished the first or second Kingdom hearts my play station sucks.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for takin so long bret 123 but im back now and staying for a long time.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lulu ran down the parking lot breathing hard with her friends behind her. Kasumi ran down the concrete suddenly hearing footsteps above her eye level. She suddenly looked to the side seeing Ayane jumping over every car. Kasumi jumped in fear.

Ayane smiled suddenly diving off one car tackling into Kasumi. The two girls flew down to the concrete with Kasumi on her back. She groaned in pain looking up at Ayane. Ayane punched into Kasumi's face smashing her head to the concrete almost every time. Kasumi suddenly was furiouse as she kicked her legs up throwing Ayane away.

Tidus and Hayanbusa where in the lead of the group they saw Hayate as Hayate tackled threw Rikku and Lulu. The two fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Rikku groaned in pain. Lulu grew angry but kept her calm face standing up. Lulu threw her arms up as suddenly clouds swarmed around her. The clouds disperced as Lulu had every element swarming around her. Lulu looked angry as she threw her arm forward throwing the lightning water and the other elements out to the crowd of boys fighting.

Suddenly the water thing splashed into Hayate's face throwing him down to the ground. His head smacked into the concrete making his eyes snap to a distracted distance. Tidus and Hayabusa jumped away knowing what had happened.

Blood slowly drueled out of his temples. The lightning quickly shocked threw his body flowing every limb quickly and deadly.

Kasumi and Ayane stopped fighting hearing a scream turning around. Rikku was scared out of her mind. Ayane and Kasumi saw Hayate's body on the ground with his faint groan. Ayane was in pure shock standing still as Kasumi ran forward. She dropped to his side crying hard.

"Hayate!" She screamed over and over again. Ayane suddenly grew angry running up to them. She ran up to Kasumi. "You Fucking BITCH!!" Ayane screamed.

Kasumi turned around only to see Ayane tackle into her. The two flew across the ground landing on the other side of the concrete with the water behind Kasumi.

Ayane was trying to push Kasumi's head into the lightning water that would kill her instantly.

Everyone stood in shock but Rikku. Rikku suddenly pulled out all of her grenades with scared eyes. Rikku pulled the pin to the sleeping one throwing it to Kasumi and Ayane.

'Stop now!" Rikku screamed as suddenly the grenade exploded bye Ayane and Kasumi. Kasumi fell down with her head literally a half of a centimeter to the killing water.

The gas cleared away revealing Kasumi and Ayane knocked out on the ground. Lulu ran up to them picking up Kasumi. "Yuna I could really use some help." Lulu told to the sky as the all slowly walked away.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Im sorry its short but I have a lot of other stuff right now so my bad.


	9. Chapter 9 the tragedy's across the world

Ok guys yeah I know I lied about staying but bret in the house made me decide to write again.

So everyone teleported back into the apartment bye hayabusa. They laid Kasumi onto the bed. She stayed asleep while Hayabusa sat at the edge of the bed putting a caring hand on her shoulder. He looked at her hoping for her to wake up soon. He than looked up at Rikku.

"She's going to be ok right?" Hayabusa asked.

"Oh yeah its just sleeping gas she'll wake up soon." Rikku told with a smile.

"Good," Hayabusa told looking back down at her.

Leifang paced the floor a bit scared by the death of Hayate. She was never close to him but a death is still scary to one who's never seen it and never wished to experience it. So she sat on the edge of the bed and clicked the tv on. Leifang changed it to the news she liked to watch it so much.

She saw on the news three breaking news going on at the same time.

A lady came on with short blond hair who looked somewhat old not that much. "We are here to tell you that today Hawaii has been drafted with a giant tsunami with a giant, a giant, I honestly don't know but it has flooded the entire Hawaii islands leaving no survivors. And also in china there is a man going on a rampage with a sword who can shoot lightning and fire and energys we don't know about and there are civilians fighting this man as we speak, who can use this magic also. But also on the rampage is bass the professional wrestler. And in Australia there is a group of people with black cloaks taking over the continent as easily as can be. They are called the organization 12 and that is all we know about them."

"Wait, is that, Sephiroth!" Rikku told astonished. "Oh my god I thought Sin was a big enough problem." Tidus told.

"Who's Sephiroth?" Leifang asked.

"A man that is very powerful and kills very easily. We should all be running." Lulu told.

"Don't say that," Rikku told, "They've beat him once and they can do it again, see look Tifa cloud and Vincent are all fighting him." She pointed at the T.V. where it showed the three fighting sephiroth and bass.

"How bout these people?" Hayabusa asked pointing at the black cloaked people.

"I, I don't know. But they're probably dangerous too." Tidus told.

Kasumi slowly took a deep breathe and opened her eyes seeing Hayabusa looking at the T.V. But his attention soon turned to Kasumi. He smiled at her as she smiled back but then slowly remembered everything that happened.

"Oh my…" She jumped up making Hayabusa back up so she wouldn't hit him. She than saw the T.V. and got up to speed on the mysterious people in the world.

Meanwhile in Australia three people walked out of a temple, it was Kairi Sora and goofy. They looked around confused they hadn't been on this world yet. But than one of the organization people came out of the town of houses looking up at them as he clapped once. And suddenly five more of them where standing bye him. They all started to run at the three.

Kairi's mouth widened in fear as Sora pulled out his key blade as goofy held up his biggest shield. Kairi took a step back pulling out her key blade still very nervous.

This stories kind of action packed lol ok review again and get the next chapter yes I know its very short I'm sorry and yuna or kasumi whatever sorry I know I'm a deusch but it was just some big mis understanding


End file.
